Intrometida
by Arine-san
Summary: Botan insiste em ajudar os rapazes durante uma luta e é, praticamente, expulsa por Hiei. Mas o que ela não sabe é que o fato de não ser uma grande lutadora, não é o único motivo para Hiei expulsá-la.


**Intrometida**

**Não consigo olhar no fundo dos seus olhos****  
****E enxergar as coisas que me deixam no ar, deixam no ar****  
****As várias fases, estações que me levam com o vento****  
****E o pensamento bem devagar**

Botan ajudava os rapazes numa luta contra alguns youkais. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara lutavam com afinco e estavam vencendo, mas o fato de Botan estar no meio da luta os distraia constantemente.

No momento em que ia ser atingida por um dos youkais, Hiei a salvou, tirando-a do caminho. A jovem, com a certeza de ser atingida, fechara os olhos. Quando voltou a abri-los, se deparou com os olhos vermelhos do koorime.

\- Obrigada, Hiei. – Ela disse sorrindo aliviada. Hiei colocou-a no chão.

\- Já lhe disse para se afastar daqui, onna. – Respondeu com sua grosseria costumeira.

\- Não posso, Hiei. – A jovem falou consternada. – Quero ajudar vocês.

\- Você não está ajudando, onna. – Ele reagiu com raiva. – Você se intromete na luta e toda hora temos que socorrê-la. O que nos toma tempo e pode colocar todos em perigo. – Hiei nunca admitiria que se preocupava com o bem estar dela, que a queria longe da luta. Preferia deixá-la com raiva do que vê-la morta.

\- Me desculpe, Hiei. – Botan disse baixando os olhos, triste. – Realmente sinto muito. – Depois disso a jovem subiu em seu remo e sumiu entre as nuvens. O koorime se sentiu culpado, mas era melhor assim. Ele continuou lutando com os outros.

* * *

**Outra vez, eu tive que fugir****  
****Eu tive que correr, pra não me entregar****  
****As loucuras que me levam até você****  
****Me fazem esquecer, que eu não posso chorar**

\- Você viu a Botan por aí, Hiei? – Perguntou Kurama quando já haviam terminado a luta. – Ninguém sabe onde ela está.

\- Foi embora. – Respondeu o youkai.

\- Embora? Como? – Kurama ficou surpreso. – Quando ela foi? Não avisou ninguém.

\- Mandei ela ir embora durante a luta. – O youko encarou-o.

\- Espero que você não tenha sido muito estúpido com ela, Hiei. Mas acho que deve ter sido, ou ela não teria ido embora desse jeito. – Kurama estava zangado com o amigo. – Você parece não aprender que as pessoas como Botan têm sentimentos e se magoam com facilidade. Será que não pode tentar ser mais gentil? – Hiei se aproximou do amigo com um sorriso irônico.

\- É? Isso é tudo muito bonito, Kurama. Mas se não fosse pela minha grosseria, aquela baka onna teria ficado aqui, tentando nos ajudar e acabaria morrendo. Se não fosse a minha falta de gentileza, o corpo dela poderia ser mais um dentre esses que temos que enterrar. Você fala de sentimentos e todas essas bobagens, mas eu não ligo de ser um vilão desajustado se isso for mantê-la viva. Portanto, se você não gosta da minha atitude, me processe. – Hiei dissera tudo isso de uma só vez, sem deixar que o amigo o interrompesse. Kurama fitava-o surpreso.

\- Você a ama, Hiei. – Disse o youko simplesmente, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Hiei ficou vermelho.

\- Não seja ridículo. – Ele respondeu começando a se afastar.

\- Você a ama, Hiei. Admita!

\- Cale a boca, raposa! – Disse Hiei, que usando sua velocidade estava parado na frente de Kurama. – Nunca mais diga isso! Ainda mais nesse volume.

\- Então você admite? – Kurama sorria diante do nervosismo de Hiei. – O que tem demais? Vocês são solteiros. Não é nenhuma vergonha amar Botan. – O koorime suspirou.

\- Não é uma simples questão de vergonha. Não temos nada em comum. – Respondeu Hiei com um tom levemente triste. – Como você disse, não sou gentil. Não posso ser o tipo de pessoa que ela merece. – O koorime voltou a se afastar.

\- Mas talvez você seja a pessoa que ela queira. – Disse Kurama num sussurro, e apesar de ouvir isso, Hiei não parou de se afastar.

* * *

**Olhe bem no fundo dos meus olhos****  
****E sinta a emoção que nascerá quando você me olhar****  
****O universo conspira a nosso favor****  
****A conseqüência do destino é o amor, pra sempre vou te amar**

À noite, Hiei estava quase cochilando em sua árvore, quando ouviu passos se aproximando.

\- Hiei. – O koorime quase caiu da árvore ao ouvir aquela voz chamar seu nome. – Está acordado? – Por um momento ele pensou em ignorá-la, mas não conseguiria fazer isso.

\- O que foi, onna? – Ele perguntou sonolento.

\- Você pode descer? Preciso falar com você. – Com um pouco de preguiça, o koorime desceu e sentou-se encostado à árvore.

\- O que foi, onna? – Botan ajoelhou-se na frente dele com um sorriso envergonhado.

\- Eu... Eu queria pedir desculpas porque ouvi algo que acho que você não queria que eu ouvisse. - - Hiei fitou-a confuso. – Depois da luta eu fiquei voando por perto para o caso de vocês precisarem de ajuda e... Ouvi sua conversa com Kurama. – O coração de Hiei pareceu parar de bater por um momento.

\- O que você ouviu, onna? – Perguntou Hiei sem conseguir compreender totalmente o que ele dizia.

\- Tudo. – Ela respondeu ruborizando. – O koorime teve que fazer um esforço para não reagir e sair dali sem falar mais nada.

\- O que faz aqui, então?

\- Eu.. queria deixar claro que não cabe a você decidir se você é o tipo de pessoa certa para mim. – Hiei ficou surpreso. – Sou bem grandinha, Hiei. Essa decisão é minha. – Ele não podia acreditar. Esperava que ela se afastasse dele ao saber de tudo, afinal ele era um assassino. Com certeza não esperava o que estava acontecendo.

**Mas talvez, você não entenda****  
****Essa coisa de fazer o mundo acreditar****  
****Que meu amor, não será passageiro****  
****Te amarei de janeiro a janeiro****  
****Até o mundo acabar****  
****De Janeiro a Janeiro...**

**[De Janeiro a Janeiro – Roberta Campos e Nando Reis]**

\- E então? – Foram as únicas palavras que ele conseguiu reunir forças para pronunciar.

\- E então que eu acho que você está se subestimando. – A jovem sorriu abertamente para ele, o que fez com que ele ficasse vermelho novamente. – Eu acho que você é muito mais do que imagina ser.

\- Não entendo o que você quer dizer com isso. – Hiei tinha medo de se iludir, afinal sabia que não devia confiar em ninguém.

\- E eu que sou a baka onna. – Sorrindo Botan puxou-o pela camisa e uniu seus lábios, deixando-o chocado. Mas bastaram alguns segundos para que o koorime reagisse, e correspondesse ao beijo. – Deu pra entender agora? – Ela perguntou quando se separaram. Hiei apenas encarou-a. – O que foi?

\- Você é louca, onna. – Respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Mas isso você já sabia. – Botan não conseguia parar de sorrir. Hiei voltou a beijá-la. Depois poderiam conversar a respeito do que ela quisesse. No momento o koorime não podia acreditar na sorte que tinha por Botan ser uma intrometida.


End file.
